Mal and Jay
by Larislynn
Summary: When Ben leaves Mal and danger becomes present, the relationship between Mal and Jay changes drastically.
1. Chapter 1

Mal's POV

It was dark out. If it wasn't for the moon and stars the night would be as dark as my mom's raven Diablo. It was midnight, which meant I was breaking Auradon curfew, but I've broken it so many times before it hardly seemed like a reason to get off the roof and go back inside. Besides I needed to think.

~ _Flashback_ ~

"Ben it's the beginning of the school year! I'm your girlfriend, you should invite me to go shopping with you, Audrey and Chad!"

"Mal, you're being irrational!" Ben shouted back.

"Oh, it's so irrational to want my boyfriend to spend time with me instead of his ex!"

"You're just like you're mother! Upset over a little invitation! I think we should stop seeing each other, at least for now."

 _~Flashback ends, new one begins~_

"It's jus like Jane said at Family Day" Chad jeered "he'll never make a villain a queen!"

"SHUT UP CHAD!" yelled Evie. But it was too late the damage was done.

Jay's POV

I saw the figure up on the roof. I didn't have to investigate. I already knew who it was. Only one person out her than me dared break Auradon curfew. Mal. I climbed onto the roof expecting to see the lighthearted girl I knew, only to be shocked. She was crying. Mal never cried. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Mal? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Jay? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just sitting on the roof. As usual. Nothing wrong here."

"Mal you were crying." I told her "I saw you, don't try hiding it."

So she told me everything that happened with Ben and Chad. And how Ben would rather hang out with Audrey than Mal. All I could think about was what a jerk Ben was for hurting _my_ Mal. And that if I were him, I'd never let her go. Then I thought, "Jay stop it, she's not 'your' Mal, but she is your best friend. She's like a sister to you. That's it, nothing more." But my heart protested. But I still needed to comfort Mal.

"Mal, don't listen to them. You are nothing like Maleficent, and you never will be."

"She wanted me to be like her. That's all I learned how to do the first sixteen years of my life. I'm like her in a lot of ways."

Then I did something that shocked me probably more than it did her. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder. While she did, I tried to stop myself from thinking ago her beautiful purple hair and those gorgeous golden flecks in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal's POV

It was the day after the roof incident. The only thing I could think about was the way Jay's handsome brown eyes filled with concern when he heard about what happened. And how he looked ready to fight Chad when I told him what had been said. And how his usual playful smile disappeared when he saw me crown. And how wonderful it felt when he hugged me. But I needed to stop. I don't want to be hurt again. Besides Jay was like a brother to me. He probably thought of me like the sister he never had. He'd never like me like that. Right? Then I looked at what I was doodling more like who. It was Jay. All of a sudden Evie walked in so I had to hide my sketch.

"Mal! I need your help! Doug and I are going on a date and of course I don't have anything to wear."

"Your wardrobe is like twenty times bigger than mine. Plus can't you just sew something?"

"Ugh, Mal, my wardrobe doesn't have anything good. Plus, sewing takes like, literally forever."

"Ok, ok I get it. So where are you going?"

"The Enchanted Lake where you and Ben always..." she trailed off. I looked down. "Oh, M, I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"It's okay E, now about your date. Maybe a cute dress with a swimsuit underneath?"

"Great idea Mal! Thank you sooo much!"

"No problem. Hey can talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I-I think I like Jay. Then she dropped her dress in shock and gave a squeal I didn't think was humanly possible.

Jay's POV

I was in the boys' dorm playing video games. And failing. Every time I tried to focus, my thoughts wandered. Back to her. The girl with the dazzling purple hair. To Mal. I needed to tell someone. Mal, the person I normally talked to when I needed to get something off my chest, was out of the selection for obvious reasons. Not Evie. She might slip up and tell Mal. Only one person was left. So I decided to tell Carlos. It's not like he'd probably have any suggestions on what to do, but who knows, telling someone may help. Just then Carlos walked in.

"Hey Carlos can I talk to you?"

"Sure what is it Jay?"

"I,um,I think I like Mal."

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT? HOW?" I shouted, then remembering the girls' room was next door, lowered my voice. "How did you know?"

"Bro, you've been looking at her all day. And not like 'hey was up' more like 'I really want to go out with you.'"

"Was it that obvious? Do you think Mal noticed?"

"No, but when you weren't making goo-goo eyes at her, I thought I saw her looking at you too."

"Really?" I asked suddenly overjoyed, "was it the same way I looked at her?"

"Yeah, I mean you know Mal, it's hard to tell with her but I think it was."

"I'm going to go talk to her, if Evie isn't there."

"I think she's out with Doug, so Mal's probably alone."

"Great, wish me luck." And with that I walked out the door. As I approached the girls' door to knock, I heard a squeal from inside.

"You like him?! Mal! OMG! I can't believe it!" I heard Evie shout.

"If you tell him..." Mal warned.

"I swear I won't! But you two would make such a cute couple! I mean you're so similar, but different enough! It'd be perfect!

"Do you think he likes me?" I heard Mal ask.

"I don't know, but he probably does." Evie replied ecstatically.

I had heard enough. Mal liked someone. Someone who wasn't me. My heart sank.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal's POV

After Evie left in her date with Doug, I decided to go for a walk. When I did I saw a shadow in the gardens. So I went over. And that's when I got gripped by fear. Standing in front of me was my mother.

"Mother... but how?"

"Oh evil has its ways sweetheart. What matters is what's about to happen!"

"What? What do you mean? You're not releasing the others are you?"

"Oh badness no. They'd threaten my reign."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Taking over. All I have to do is use you as a decoy to get your Bennyboo out here. Then with him distracted, I steal the wand, which he now keeps in his room."

"In case you haven't noticed Ben and I broke up."

"Oh I know but he still cares about you. All you need is true loves kiss to break the sleeping spell."

"Ben is NOT my true love!"

"Well whoever he is will wake you up once my reign begins. Hopefully. As long as he kisses you before midnight." Then she disguised he voice as Evie's and said "Someone help! Something happened to Mal!" Then everything went blac

Jay's POV

I heard Evie's scream and immediately followed the sound of where it came from. I rushed to the gardens and saw Mal lying on the ground. Where was Evie? She wouldn't just leave Mal here. Then I heard a cackle I'd heard many times on the isle. And everything made sense. Maleficent spelled her own daughter to try and get the wand. That's low. Even for a villain.

"You, son of Jafar." I looked up. "Just so you know, she's under a sleeping spell."

"Like sleeping beauty" I whispered.

"Exactly, genius. She has until midnight to be kissed by true love or else she's a goner."

I had to get Ben. He's the only one I could think of. I ran to his room and told him what happened. He rushed down and kissed Mal. But nothing happened. But then I remembered Evie and Mal talking. I couldn't let her die. I had to find out who Mal's crush was. But where was Evie?

"Ben, where did Evie go on her date with Doug today?"

"The Enchanted Lake but why-"

I cut him off. "No time to explain. I'll tell you later. Just stay with Mal."


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person POV

Jay rushed toward the Enchanted Lake. Little did he know that back at the gardens Mal was talking in her sleep. And what she saying? "Jay... I need you..." Ben heard this and realized Jay might be Mal's true love. He wanted to go find Jay and tell him but he had to stay with Mal. When Maleficent realizes a fake it's a fake wand in his room she'll want to take her anger out on someone. And that someone would most likely be Mal.

Jay finally reached the lake. "Evie..." he panted, out of breath from running he whole way. "Who...is...Mal's...crush? Need...to...know...it's...emergency."

"It's an emergency?! Is she in danger?"

"Yes...very."

"Her crush is... well her crush is you."

Jay's POV

Wait did Evie just say what I think she said?

"Wait...WHAT?"

"Jay, Mal likes you. That's how come she avoided you a bit today."

"I have to save her. Can I take one of your motorbikes to get back faster?"

"Of course! Doug and I will ride the other one. If Mal's in danger I'm gonna do everything I can to help."

I hopped on the bike and speed back to the gardens. I got there just as the clock turned 11:57 pm. I had three minutes to get to Mal. That's when I saw the dragon of my nightmares. Maleficent. She was circling the gardens, above where Mal was. I raced to Mal. When I reached her it was 11:59. I kneeled down and held her in my arms. This had to work. It had to.

"Mal please come back to me." Then I kissed her. I waited a second and her eyes fluttered open. I breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked at me and said "Jay you saved me."

And I replied, shocking myself myself by saying this, "well I am your true love you know." And then she kissed me. And for the first time in my life, I truly felt alive.

Mal's POV

Maleficent was taken back to her quarters. Auradon was safe again. But I was still in shock. I kissed Jay. I couldn't believe it. Later that day he walked up to me.

"Mal, I need to ask you a question."

"Uhh...umm...ok..." I said, using the full power of my vocabulary.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"Oh my gosh! YES!"

"Really?!"

"Of course! I am your true love you know." I slyly answered.

"So...um...do you wanna hang out later? Maybe at the river's edge facing the isle?"

"That sounds great!" I smiled shyly at him.

"I can pick you up at your dorm at 5 then we can go on the date. If that works for you...?"

"That would be perfect! I can't wait!" Can't wait? Really Mal? I run to Evie. I'm going to need her help.

"Evie! I need your help! I'm going on a... a date with Jay."

"OMG! Ok M! Let's get you ready!"

I look in the mirror when we're done. I look good, but I still look like me. "E you are a miracle worker." I say in awe.

"Thanks M. I think he's here!" She's says excitedly.

I go to the door and answer. And instead of seeing Jay I see Chad. "What do you want Chad?"

"I just wanted to say I told you so."

"Well you know what? I think you leave my girlfriend alone." Then I see Jay walk up behind Chad. As I expected, Chad turns and runs.

"Wow Mal you look stunning."

"Thanks you look great"

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go" I say with a smile.

When we got there, I saw a picnic basket, with candles on a picnic blanket.

"Aww Jay I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Well you know I'd do anything for you."

Then we leaned in and kissed. I heard a cough and turned. Turns out Carlos and Jane had the same idea Jay had.

"Hope were not interrupting anything." Carlos said with a chuckle. "We can just picnic a little farther down." Then they went out of sight.

"So where were we?" Jay says with a smile.

The End... For Now


End file.
